


Please, Teacher

by SlayerEnfiniti



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Arima is aromantic but it's just barely touched on, Begging, Can't forget that one, Crying, Dominance/submission, Facial, Footjob, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Subspace, Teacher Kink, hoo boy, it's the freaking title, uhhh anything else?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlayerEnfiniti/pseuds/SlayerEnfiniti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Haise's done a good job, he receives a special reward... De-anon from the kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Teacher

  The fanfare and celebration swirled around him as Haise worked his way through the crowd. “Congratulations, First-Class Investigator,” another one said, grabbing his shoulder.

  “Th-Thank you,” Haise answered for what felt like the millionth time. It still felt somewhat unearned; although he'd helped with the last investigation, the killing blow had gone to Mado. She should be getting the praise and promotion, not him. Desperately he looked around, and saw Urie leaning up against a wall with a glass of something in his hand. Haise weaved around another dozen people, but only halfway there his view was blocked. His attention shifted upward, and heat bloomed on reflex across his cheeks as he saw who it was. “Ah... Sorry, Arima-san, I didn't see you...”

  A soft smile, and an emotion in his eyes too private for the party. “Congratulations, Haise-kun.” Haise opened his mouth, but with a quick glance around Arima kept talking. “After the party, come by my place. I've got a new book for you.”

  The heat in his cheeks grew and Haise stammered an acknowledgement. Arima left, and Haise stayed rooted to the spot, his goal forgotten.

 

* * *

 

  The party went on forever, it seemed, and as the guest of honor Haise really couldn't leave early. It was nearly midnight by the time he quietly padded down the hall toward Arima's suite. Once there, he knocked softly on the door twice, and tried the door handle. Unlocked. Haise let himself in and shut the door behind him. “Arima...-san?”

  Movement in the living room. “Here.” Arima sat comfortably slouched against the couch. As Haise came closer, he saw that a glass of something bubbly was set on the coffee table, and the other's top two shirt buttons were undone. Haise's groin tightened at the sight. “So, Haise-kun...” That low voice already had a slight purr to it that never failed to undo Haise completely. “I'll say it again, congratulations.”

  Haise stood in front of Arima, eyes low and hands clasped behind his back. “Thank you, sir...” He was going to downplay it again, to say he didn't deserve it, but at the last second he switched tactics. “It's all due to my teacher, you see.” He gave the other a tiny smile he hoped was read as invitation. Arima's eyebrows rose.

  “Come now, don't be modest. A teacher can only do so much without a willing student.” His eyes sparkled a bit, more than on board for this version of the game.

  Haise _almost_ made a pun with that. Opened his mouth and everything. Then shut it. Cleared his throat and tried again. “Well, I am nothing if not willing...”

  Arima's legs widened their stance and Haise's eyes dropped to the other's groin with no shame and shit Arima was already hard against his pants. “So I've come to realize,” he teased lightly. “Still, the fact remains that you've done an amazing job over the last year and the last mission particularly. I suppose you deserve a reward...” Haise's mouth watered, gaze locked on Arima's cock as the other unbuttoned his pants and slowly pulled his zipper down.

  He'd been half-hard since Arima had talked to him, spending the entire rest of the party hoping no one noticed just in _hope_ of this. Haise swallowed hard and knelt between Arima's knees. “Sure thing.” His voice had already gone hoarse, but not near as hoarse as he'd be by the time they were done, he thought giddily.

  Without warning Arima's hand balled in his hair and yanked his head back, and a shudder went through Haise. “Now, now, Haise-kun, I know I taught you better than that.”

  Haise gave a little whimper, suddenly completely hard. “S-Sorry, sir. It, it would be an honor, sir.” The hand in his hair loosened, and he got a tiny smile as his reward.

  “Better.”

  The soft bulge of Arima's cock was warm under Haise's fingertips as he pulled Arima's pants a little wider open, and the heady smell of it made his mouth water even more. His senses weren't as sharp as Urie's or Shirazu's, but this he enjoyed. A sudden flicker of dismay went through him as he realized one or both of them probably smelled his arousal at the party. Oops.

  Arima's left hand rested next to him on the couch, while his right stroked Haise's hair encouragingly. Haise gave him a smile before carefully easing the other's underwear down. He scooted closer to the couch, one hand wrapping around Arima's base while his other thumb traced across where Arima's balls still lay trapped in his pants. “Is this enough, sir?” He wanted a taste so bad, wanted the other's cock full and heavy in his mouth embarrassingly bad.

  Arima considered it for a second, a tiny hint of playfulness hiding behind his usual stoicism. “I suppose it'll do for now. Go on.”

  Needing no second encouragement, Haise licked the tip of his cock and gave a little moan as the flavor spread over his tongue. Let the others have their ice cream and their chocolate, this was all he needed. His hand stroked Arima slowly.

  At his second lick, he got an even better taste and the other's breath caught. “Haise-kun... your eye...” Self-consciously Haise shut both eyes. If he thought about it, he could feel the difference in the one that had just gone black and red. Arima's hand in his hair tightened again. “Open.” Haise made a little noise of protest, but looked up at Arima obediently. Arima's thumb stroked just under his left eye, across the tracks that trailed from his kakugan.

  “Sorry...”

  Arima's thumb stroked his cheek. “Don't be... it's part of you, and it's beautiful. Embrace it.” Haise turned red and looked away, words for once failing him. “Haise-kun...” Slowly, cheeks burning, he looked back up to Arima.

  Rather than try to put his feelings on the issue into words, Haise leaned forward and sucked the tip of Arima's cock into his mouth, letting his eyes slip shut again. Arima sighed, but his hand resumed the soft stroking of Haise's hair.

  “We'll talk about that la... ter,” he tried to say firmly, but Haise distracted him with another suck. This wasn't supposed to be about Haise's eyes or anything like that. He was getting a reward and damn if he was going to let Arima derail that. His hand kept pumping what wasn't in his mouth, and slowly he worked his way down, taking in more and more of Arima. Taking him all wasn't really possible with the other's pants still on, unless he wanted to risk zipper injuries, but he still worked up to a nice, full mouthful before backing off.

  Pulling fully off Arima's cock, Haise licked his lips. “Mmm...” Haise's cheeks turned a bit red at deliberately giving Arima a show, but he knew the other enjoyed it. Sure enough, Arima's breath stuttered and his legs shifted wider still in silent invitation. He scooted closer still until his knees hit the edge of the couch, his free hand coming up to rest on Arima's inner thigh, and that gave him better position to suck Arima back down. “Mmmmmm...” Haise heard Arima gasp, and felt a surge of pride. He'd learned well... on a variety of matters.

  Arima's fingers threaded through his hair again. “You've gotten... good,” he said in echo of Haise's thoughts. Haise hummed again in thanks, and Arima's breath stuttered. “Haise...”

  Hearing his name with no honorific sent a jolt down his spine, and Haise moaned around his precious mouthful. He started a slow, steady pace, sucking down more than half of Arima and using his hand to stroke the part he couldn't comfortably take. Saliva welled in his mouth and threatened to leak out the corners, but he had learned not to care about it. Instead he doubled his effort, working his tongue against the bottom of Arima's cock and bobbing faster. Arima made a high little noise, and Haise moaned at the bubble of precum that graced the back of his tongue.

  Arima's hand in his hair tightened slightly. “Does it taste that good to you?” Haise shifted his hips uncomfortably and hummed a yes. “You're probably hard as a rock, aren't you?” He moaned louder, but didn't dare move his hands to adjust himself. He'd be good and wait. Instead, he focused on bobbing faster, saliva leaking out as more precum coated his tongue and _fuck_ if there was a better taste in the world he hadn’t found it yet. Haise wondered giddily just how good he’d have to be to live off this.

  Their position still wasn’t enough, he still wasn’t satisfied, so Haise pushed up onto his knees and used his new leverage to slide faster still, earning a surprised gasp from the other. “Mmmm…” Arima was leaking steadily now, breathing uneven, and Haise would get his reward any moment he was sure.

  Right on cue, Arima's hand in his hair tightened and he yanked Haise back by it. Haise gave a startled yelp, tears welling up from the pain of it and cock twitching in its confinement. Hurriedly he struggled to get his lips back around Arima, not wanting to waste a drop, even if it pulled his hair even more cruelly tight. He stroked Arima's cock harder, faster, sealing his mouth over the tip just as the other's cock pulsed and warm, rich flavor flooded his mouth. “D-Don't swallow,” Arima gasped. “Ngh...”

  With a tiny sound, Haise locked his throat as he fought the impulse to swallow. His mouth watered because it tasted _so good_ but it wouldn't mean a thing if he didn't swallow it. His hand's pace slowed, then finally stopped when he was sure he'd milked everything. Carefully he eased off Arima's cock, carefully enough he pulled back without losing a drop. Haise gave Arima a triumphant grin at that.

  Arima panted for breath, cock going soft in Haise's hand. “Let... me see it.” That made Haise's grin falter, cheeks pinking again as he carefully tipped his head up and opened his mouth. His tongue worked back and forth, sure not to spill a drop while still putting on the show Arima wanted.

  “Ahh...”

  The hand that had been balled in his hair released completely and came around to cup his chin. Arima looked down at him, eyes soft. “Beautiful...” Haise's cheeks flushed dark red, but he kept his mouth open, trying not to spill anything as his mouth watered around his reward. He wanted to swallow so bad, but if Arima waited much longer Haise WOULD spill. A little whine was all he could give, but at that Arima's face softened further still into a gorgeous smile that made Haise's heart give an unsteady thump. “Go ahead, you've been a good boy.”

  He didn't need to be told twice. Haise shut his mouth and his eyes and swallowed. It felt so good on his throat, and better still when it hit his stomach and soothed raw edge of the ever-present hunger. Haise swallowed again and again, and then his eyes fluttered open again. “Thak... Thank you, sir...” he managed hoarsely. This round had been mercifully easy on his throat, but he still had to work to remember how to talk again.

  Arima ruffled Haise's hair in a surprisingly affectionate gesture. “You did well... Can you do well for me a while longer?”

  Haise's eyebrows rose. Longer? What else did Arima have planned? “O-Of course,” he rasped. “What would my teacher have me do?” He _sincerely_ hoped it had something to do with his cock that was sorely due for a little attention.

  “Keep your hands on my legs.” Haise's grip on Arima's thighs tightened. “Don't move them until I say you can.”

  One of Arima's feet shifted, and Haise glanced down just before the socked foot came down gently on his cock. “Ngh...” Haise bucked up against the faint pressure, head tilting back as he finally, finally got some attention for himself. In response, Arima's foot pushed down harder, hard enough that Haise's breath caught as the sensation straddled pain and pleasure. The line had never been very distinct for him anyway. “Feels so good,” he admitted breathily, cheeks pinking as he looked up at the other.

  “Keep your eyes on me,” Arima ordered softly, and Haise's gaze locked on his face. “Good boy.” The verbal reward was reinforced by Arima's foot moving against him, rubbing him and it felt _amazing._ Haise groaned, hips canting to get as much painful friction as he could. His eyes slid shut, but after a second Arima's hand was back in his hair, yanking his head back. “Eyes on me,” Arima repeated, and a flush of shame colored Haise's cheeks at the reminder.

  “Y-Yes sir...” he whispered. Arima's foot started a back and forth pattern and he shuddered long and hard. His eyes watered as he looked up at Arima, and he knew his expression had to be growing lewd. “I-It won't... nnh, won't take long, sir.” Already heat was building in his groin at an almost alarming rate.

  The faint remnant of Arima's smile turned just a bit cruel. “Yes it will. Because you won't cum until I tell you to.” Haise whimpered, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. “Will you, Haise?”

  The sound of his name nearly undid him, but with a shaky breath Haise nodded. “Yessir, I'll try, sir.” The foot rocked faster and Haise bit back a curse. He wanted to hold onto Arima's foot, wanted to hide his face from those eyes watching him so intently, wanted to _cum_ but Arima said no and he would be good. Each movement that had been sheer pleasure was now pleasure and torture combined as he fought back his high. “N-Not sure... how long I can...” Arima's foot pressed down harder and Haise's words dissolved into a long whine.

  “You'll hold off as long as I tell you to.” The brutal pressure combined with the soft voice commanding him so overwhelmed Haise that tears pricked the corners of his eyes again. He couldn't wait, couldn't take it, he bit his lip so hard it bled to keep from cumming as the sensations built and built. “Beg me for i-”

  “Please!” Arima hadn't even finished speaking before Haise blurted out the word. Tears overflowed down his cheeks and his expression had to be totally wrecked. He looked up to those eyes and rocked his hips into Arima's foot. “Please, please, I can't... please...”

  A rhythmic motion started just outside the range of Haise's vision, Arima's hand not on his hair suddenly busy somewhere else and Haise whimpered. He didn't dare look down but he _knew_ that motion and the implication of a second treat had him over the edge of desperation. “I need it, fuck! _Please_ , teacher!” His voice cracked on the last word, and something in Arima's eyes shifted.

  “Cum.” The word was like a whipcrack and Haise's spine bowed as he came _hard_. His eyes squeezed shut, mouth opening as the pleasure crashed through him. Arima's foot kept moving against him as he came and came and came and finally it was over and he could breathe again. Shuddering, shaking, panting, he looked down to where Arima was stroking himself. A single bead of white dampened the dark tip, and Haise leaned forward with a small sound. The hand in his hair nudged him forward while Arima's legs shifted again so Haise could come closer. “O-open your mouth.” Obediently Haise did, leaning forward until he was a scant inch from Arima's cock. The other's strokes quickened, and a bare second later Arima was cumming again, in his mouth, over his nose, down one cheek.

  Haise could barely manage a whimper of complaint as he swallowed what had made it to his mouth. Such a waste... Arima's fingers moved to his face, wiping down his nose and cheek, and when they started to withdraw Haise opened his mouth again. With only a slight hesitation, Arima offered his fingers and Haise sucked on them greedily. His tongue laved over and between Arima's fingertips and he moaned happily at the taste.

  Sated beyond his wildest dreams, Haise's eyes shut as he kept sucking on Arima's fingers long after the taste of cum faded. Arima's other hand petted his head softly. “Mmm...”

  “Not a single pun this time, you really did do well. But you need to get out of those pants,” Arima said softly. “You'll regret it if you don't.” Haise looked up at him, eyes a little out of focus. The words didn't mean anything to him. All that mattered was the thrum of warm pleasure through his body, the soft flesh of Arima's fingertips against his tongue, and the way that normally stoic expression had melted into something far gentler. “Haise.” Haise closed his eyes, tongue running over one finger as he sucked. “ _Haise.”_ Arima tugged his hand away and Haise gave a soft sound of protest. “You need to get out of those pants,” Arima repeated, and this time Haise was vaguely aware of the sticky mess dampening the front of his pants.

  “Okay...” he breathed. His fingers were clumsy as he tried to get his pants undone, but Arima's hand kept petting his head and the warm, soft feelings kept him from getting frustrated. Eventually he managed to get them open, and he got up onto his knees to peel them off. When they were halfway down his thighs, Haise glanced up at Arima for approval.

  “All the way off, Haise,” Arima urged, voice still quiet. With a nod, Haise stumbled to his feet and kicked off the offending clothing. “Good boy.” Another surge of warmth, and Haise made a little happy sound. He wanted to kiss Arima, wanted to get in his lap and nuzzle his neck, but he knew that was a no. Instead, he sat nude from the waist down on the couch next to Arima, then lay down with his head resting on Arima's thigh. Surely this much was okay? He glanced up again, brows creasing a bit, but Arima's hand went back to his hair and he relaxed. This was okay. He was good. Arima's fingertips traced across his forehead, down his temple and cheek, to touch softly against his lips. It felt like a kiss, and the part of him that was still jelly warmth quivered in sheer happiness at the gesture. Haise's eyes closed and he mouthed a kiss against the other's fingertips.

  “When you recover,” Arima said with a little smile. “I really do have a new book for you.” Haise made a little sound of acknowledgement and let himself drift in the sea of warmth a while longer.

  (The next day he was teased mercilessly by his squad for coming home at 3 am smelling like cum and Arima, but as he clutched his new book to his chest all he could think was that it was completely worth it.)

  (Or _cum_ pletely worth it...)


End file.
